


Listen & Obey

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fleshlight use, Smutty goodness, clyde's a good boy, fleshlight masturbation, subby clyde, thigh grinding, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You discover a fleshlight in Clyde's closet and you haven't been able to get it off your mind...Tonight, you were finally going to do something about it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Listen & Obey

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this sub!clyde oneshot!

When you found the fleshlight in the back of Clyde’s closet, you were shocked. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to have sex toys, but to each their own.  
The more you thought about it, the more turned on you got. You imagined catching Clyde using it one time and imagined how sexy he would look using it.  
So, after a long day at work, you decided that tonight was the night you were going to try it with him.  
You were kissing and grinding against him as he lay back on the bed, groaning when you landed right on top of his throbbing erection. You pulled away with a mischievous grin and Clyde’s eyebrows furrowed, immediately knowing that something was up.  
“What’s that look for, pumpkin?”  
You bit down on your bottom lip. “I wanted to try something…new tonight, if you’re up for it.”  
“What’d ya have in mind?”  
Your lips upturned into a smirk as you dismounted from his lap and rushed over to the closet, rummaging through for a bit before pulling out the fleshlight, turning back around to a red-faced Clyde.  
“D-Darlin’, I can expla-”  
“Can I see you use it?”  
His eyes went wide. “Ye wanna…watch me, y’know, do that?”  
You bit your lip and nodded. “Only if you feel comfortable.”  
“But why would ye wanna see me…touch myself?”  
You whimpered at the thought. “Because I think it’s so sexy, you’re so sexy Clyde.”  
He bit his lip and took the toy from your hand, groaning as his cock bounced in anticipation. You were so wet already, getting onto the bed and straddling his thighs as he lined the toy up with his spongy head.   
His hand reached over for the lube in the bedside drawer, putting a small amount in his palm before rubbing it over his hardened length, growling deeply.  
He grabbed the toy and lined it up with his leaking head before pushed it down all the way, abdomen clenching tightly as his hips bucked up. You could see the top of the toy protruding slightly from Clyde’s length, making you whine with arousal.   
“Oh darlin’…shit.” He moaned, starting to bob the toy up and down his veiny shaft, jaw clenched tightly.   
You’d begun to slowly grind against his thigh, unable to keep yourself still as you watched him fuck the toy. “Clyde, baby, you look so sexy fucking that toy. Does it feel good?”  
Clyde nodded, growling lowly as his hand clenches around the toy, making it squeeze around him tighter.   
“Y-Yes, it does. Feels s’ good, Y/N.”  
You smirked. “Tell me what you’re thinking about right now.”  
His eyes opened and looked up at you, groaning. “Shit, ‘m thinkin’ about you, buttercup. I’m always thinkin’ ‘bout you.”  
You suddenly grabbed his wrist and stopped his motions. “Be specific, Clyde. What exactly are you thinking about?”  
He whimpered as you let him go, allowing him to start back up again. “Thinkin’ about yer pretty tits, how much they like it when I suck on ‘em. How yer lil nipples get so hard, s-shit.”  
Your hands quickly pulled up your shirt and wrapped around your back to unclip your bra, revealing your bare breasts to his hungry eyes. You take them in your hands, squeezing them while your grinding gets harder.  
“You mean these tits?”  
He growled, hips bucking up suddenly. “T-Those ‘r the ones, honey. C-Can I see ‘em?”  
You stopped all movements and glared down at him. “Stop.”  
His eyes went wide and his hand slowed to a stop, lip quivering. “W-Why?”  
“Have you forgotten your manners, Clyde? Are you that much of a stupid, desperate little slut that you’ve forgotten how to address me?”  
He whimpered, chewing on his lip. “I’m s-sorry, ma’am.”  
A spark of arousal shot down to pool in your core. “Say it like a big boy.”  
“I’m sorry, ma’am.”  
Your hand gripped the toy and squeezed it around him, forcing his hips to thrust up desperately. “I thought I told you to say it in a big boy voice!”  
“F-F-Fuck! ‘m sorry, so fuckin’ sorry ma’am!”  
He was rutting into the toy now, grunting with each push as your lips quirked up into a smirk. You started bouncing the toy up and down while you rocked against his thigh, moaning at the friction on your clit.   
“Say it again, Clyde. Tell me how sorry you are.”  
Clyde’s eyes were tearing up at the building tension, so desperate for his release that he looked at you like he’d do anything you asked. It sent a shiver down your spine and dampened your panties.  
“Ma’am, I’m s’ sorry! P-Please, please let m’ cum, I’ll do anythin’ ye want!”  
You reached up and rubbed a thumb over his cheek, smiling when he pushed against your palm.   
“Oh Clyde baby, you’re being such a good boy. I love hearing you beg like this.”  
He groaned loudly when you suddenly pulled the toy off all together, watching as his cock bobbed and leaked at the loss of contact. “Fuck! I was so close!”  
You let him sit a moment before wrapping your hand around his base, squeezing it until his hips rutted up and a large bead of precum formed at his tip.   
“Beg for it, Clyde. Beg for me to use the toy again, beg for your climax.”  
He whimpered as a tear fell down his cheek. “P-Please, please let m’ cum, please! ’m so hard fer you, buttercup, gonna fuckin’ burst!”  
Your hand started stroking him while your other one grabbed the toy from where it had been discarded, bringing it up to tease his tip. The toy wrapped around the spongey head and sucked it in, making Clyde’s back arch and a loud groan escape from his lips.   
“Please, please honey, please let m’ cum.” He begged, desperately rutting up into the toy, seeking more friction for his aching cock.   
Suddenly, you pushed the fleshlight all the way down, bobbing it up and down furiously. Clyde cried out and immediately came into the silicon, body shaking as he reached his long-awaited release.  
“F-F-Fuck, fuckin’ shit, so good! Gonna stuff this lil pussy up so good n’ full, shit!”  
You pulled the toy off and let his release dribble back down onto his softening cock, licking your lips at the sight.   
Clyde kept his eyes closed for a minute, catching his breath and coming down from his climax before sitting up. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you watched his arms shake a little while he pushed himself up.   
“How was that, baby?”  
His eyes were still glazed over with lust as he suddenly pulled you up to crash his lips onto yours, hands roaming your body. He pulled you away with a smirk, lips coming up to nibble at your earlobe.  
“Sit on my face right fuckin’ now, ‘m gonna make ye cum all night long.”  
You shivered in excitement, giggling as Clyde slid down to pull you onto his face.  
Best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
